The envelope
by calin na gaeilge
Summary: katniss and peeta are invited to a reunion like no other but first they have to explain to there kids about their past
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked at the envelope it was from the capitol. Peeta looked at me with concern "Katniss you don't think it's from Effie do you?" I shrugged and opened the letter

_**Dear katniss,**_

_** I would like to invite you to the victors reunion of the hunger games and with great honour would like peeta and yourself to host this event on live television! Bring the whole family.**_

_**R.S.V.P: thecapitol **_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**The president **_

_**Paylor**_

I looked up to find peeta staring at me. "Should we?"

As much as I hate live television I would love to go see Johanna and Annie, betee and my prep team, but there is also the problem of telling our children Poppy and Finn about are past.

"I don't know" I finally reply

I sit down on the sofa thinking to myself about how we would tell the kids about our past or how we would tell Paylor we can't make it. "We'll talk about it later when the kids go to bed" I say just as Poppy walks in holding the letter in her hand.

Poppy's is tall with brown hair like me and blue eyes like Peeta. She takes after her auntie prim with the skills of a natural nurse. Finn is only 8 but very intelligent he is small with grey eyes and blonde hair he can both hunt and bake

Hope looks at me and peeta with a confused expression on her face "eh mum what's this?"

I look at peeta hoping he will know what to say but he looks just as lost for words as I am! Instead he gets up walks over to the TV and grabs a DVD and puts it in the DVD player and calls Finn.

When Finn arrives into the room Peeta says "kids I'm afraid we haven't told you the whole truth about our past so I want you to watch this and ask questions after."

We all sit on the couch and wait for the DVD to load I grab hold of Peeta when the reappings start. I'm nearly in tears when I see the scared look on Prims young face before I volunteer. Poppy looks at us and says "that's auntie prim isn't it ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Peeta pauses the tape and looks at me with one of those looks as if to say "are you all right?" I sigh heavily and nod back in reply. I look at my kids and am greeted by very excited looks of curiosity. The first question breaks my heart "is that Auntie Prim?" Asked Poppy.

"Yes it is" I reply while staring off in to space trying to swallow my tears. The next question puts a crack right down the centre of my heart "is that how she died?"

All I can manage to croak out is one simple word "No"

Peeta goes on to explain how she died and I pressed play to watch myself volunteer for my little duck and Peeta being picked out of that glass bowl. It then goes to a shot of me and Peeta arriving at the capitol. Soon it is the interviews and we watch Marvel and Glimmer's time on stage with Caesar Flickerman but all too soon it is district 11 and Rue is walking up on stage. I start to cry, after all these years I still get really emotional about her death. I only knew her about 2 weeks but she reminded me so much of little Prim. The way she acted, her smile, her laugh remind me of not just Prim but Poppy also. Im still mad at myself for just watching her die I didn't try to help I just sat there and sang:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

I'm singing it in my head as I watch the interview and sob into Peeta's shoulder. Suddenly I'm walking up on stage. I get up with the excuse of I'm getting some water and peg it out the door I'm running over to Haymitch's house when I hear peeta behind me. I swing open the door and am greeted by the smell of beer and dirty laundry lying around I ask for a drink but Peeta is here now with the kids in tow. Peeta brings me home

"You don't have to watch this if you don't want to" peeta tells me, but for the kids sake I do have to I need to be brave like him.

We watch my interview with tears in my eyes and I tune out for most of Peeta's until Caesar ask him about the special girl and he replies with "she came here with me"

Everyone is staring at me and I no the tape is paused once again! But no questions are asked the only person to speak is poppy "oh my god dad that is so romantic!" We watch the tape for awhile more until I'm up in the tree and the careers are underneath me. The tape is paused yet again and I am bombarded with questions.

Why is dad attacking you?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I'm really sorry for not updating but I have been kind of busy lately I'll try harder**

** P.S thanks for the reviews there great and thank you all for the constructive criticism**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games (sadly) I do not own the characters either **

_**Please don't forget to review even if you are not a member of fanfiction **_

**Onto …**

**Chapter 3 **

Peeta doesn't answer me. He takes deep breaths and mutters something inaudible but then I see it he hasn't had a flash back in ages. His jaw tightens and fists clench, his muttering becomes audible and I realise he is trying to convince himself "it's not real it's not real"

I feel myself slipping away into my world far, far away where the only people are Prim, Rue, my father, Gale, Haymitch, Peeta and me. We live there happy, and well fed. There are no games to destroy us in my world.

I'm not too far out to alert my kid's.

"Poppy go get Greasy Sae, Finn get Haymitch NOW!"

The kids run out the door in a rush. I sense Finn returning with Haymitch. Haymitch concentrates on getting Peeta out of his flashback so he doesn't attack our children or me. Poppy's home and Greasy Sae is right behind her but just before I'm to far gone I hear her tell Poppy to put Finn to bed and come back down to help after that I just sit motionless staring at the wall.

I don't know how long I was gone but when I'm back I'm in a hospital bed with the kids and peeta looming over my bed everything's a blurry image and it's as if I've been stung by the tracker jackers again I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating or not but I'm not awake long enough to find out as I feel a strong hit to my left temple and I'm in blackness once more.

**A/N sorry it is kinda short and don't forget to read and review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading but can you please review and tell me if I should continue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games! **

**Chapter 4 **

This happens repeatedly for about two days when I am back I just stare at the wall while peeta and the kids try talking to me. I don't answer them and they finally just call Dr. Aurelius to see what's wrong with me after 3 days. So when my old dear friend Dr. Aurelius walks in he looks at me and tells peeta to take the kids outside. Peeta has a concerned face on now and I can tell he is really worried. When peeta leaves with the kids Dr. Aurelius turns to me,

"What has trigged your mental avox again?"

I just stare back at him in reply and he then remembers I can't speak. He hands me a clip board with a bunch of plane white sheets and tells me I can either speak or write what I want to say down but I need to communicate somehow. When im given a marker I write the one word I want.

"PEETA"

"what about the kids will I bring them in as well?"

I write in big letters NO and Dr. Aurelius walks out of the room silently. I wait a few moments until the door opens and Peeta walks in. He comes over to me and I already have what I want to say written out

"I'm so sorry Peeta I'm so sorry I didn't mean to but it's happened again I'm really sorry"

As Peeta reads it a silent tear rolls down my cheek. Peeta looks up and gives me one of his amazing warm bear hugs

Peeta says "what's happened again Kat I don't understand"

Great I think he doesn't remember those days back in 13 after the bomb killed Prim, after we won the war after I was burned alive but with real fire not by the harmless fire Cinna made the night of the opening ceremony in the first games

I don't know how to tell him so I I cry into his shoulder until there is a knock on the door.

**Please review to let me know what you think and if I should keep writing this. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Come in" peeta shouts through the door. I hear the door creek open and look up to see my mother standing there. I can tell she's not happy about something.

"Katniss Everdeen how dare you have 2 kids and-"

"Mellark mother I'm katniss Mellark but surely you wouldn't know as you have refused to talk to me since Prim's death yes I have 2 kids Poppy and Finn. Poppy is 13 and is like you and prim with the skills of a natural nurse she also loves to paint and is not very sociable like me Finn is 8 he hunts and bakes and will talk to anyone who will take the time to listen to what he has to say I still hunt Peeta still bakes Haymitch still drinks and we are one very happy family I didn't tell you because you never answered the phone you never wrote back to me you didn't even respond to the wedding invite I ring Annie once a week to make sure your alive now mother if you don't mind I want some private time with my husband so get out and go home Ill talk to you in victors village when I am released"

My face is red and I have tears rolling down my cheeks as I watch my mother silently walk out the hospital door

I turn to peeta "In 13 after prim's death I became a mental avox I couldn't speak. Im not sure what triggers it. When I finally spoke it was to president snow he apologised mockingly about my sisters death he got me to speak which I hadn't done in about 6 weeks I was soooooo mad at him when my mom walked in it was the same I was soo mad and upset I talked im so sorry I guess its just a side affect from the war"

"so its just like me with my shiney memories?"

"yeah. How are you after the flash back? go get the kids so I can speak to them"

Poppy and finn walk in and give me a big hug it look to me like poppy was crying

"Po whats wrong hunny?"

" that woman came out to us and hit me across the cheek telling me that you were a mistake in her life that she regrets and that the world would be so much better if you died that day instead of auntie Prim me and peeta are on our feet

"SHE HIT YOU !" I shout and hurry to get dressed out of my hospital gown go to greasey sae's and tell her ill be their in an hour


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Im really sorry guys its just been so busy lately and if had writers block for I don't know how long chapter 6 is here now though sorry again _

Chapter 6

(Katniss p.o.v)

I push people out of my way as I storm out of the hospital and into town running to get home to give out to my mother for hitting my daughter.

I slam open the door to the house my mother is staying in.

"MOTHER HOW DARE YOU PUT A HAND ONB MY DAUGHTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I'm red in the face with anger and if I was one of those cartoon people I'm sure I would have steam coming out if my ears.

After a while there is still no reply I barge into all the rooms looking for her but find nothing, no trace of her I'm about to leave when I notice a note on the table

_**Katniss,**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't stayed in touch I don't blame you for being angry I was out of place to hit poppy and shout at you you're a grown woman now you made good choices marrying peeta and having to beautiful kids with him I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother since your father died I've been horrible tuning out of the world leaving you to fend for yourself and feed us and taking care of Prim you've been a brilliant daughter I couldn't of asked for a better child**_

_**I've gone back to district four will try staying in touch and maybe meeting the kids again sometime can't wait to see you again,**_

_**Mother Xxx **_

I show the letter to peeta and study his face as he reads he looks up at me his face mirroring what I feel: shocked utterly shocked

_A/N thank you so much if you have reviewed but I will not update until I get 3 more reviews so if ya want to find out what happens next review please _


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated since last year ... I'm sorry I've had major writers block I'm really sorry. Please thank Ipk97 for they have motivated me to write yous all another chapter don't forget to review please

~thanks Calin na Gaeilge.

Chapter 7

"Peeta we need to talk about this" I say.

"She abused Poppy Kat we are not letting her see the kids, I don't mind us seeing her and talking to your mother cause we can fend for ourselves but not the kids."

"Fair enough. But I'm not talking to her if she wants to talk to me then grand she can ring us but..."

"I get you. She has to make the first move right?"

"Exactly Peeta" I say "come on now we have to go get the kids"I reply walking out of the house hand in down to meet the kids.

"Mam who was she?" asks are innocent poppy

"She was my mother" I say still highly annoyed and the mention of her

"Was? That makes no sense Mam!"

"When my Dad died she left me to take over the family I brought Prim up since she was seven I watched her grow up and die. I was left to hunt for food I traded to stay alive sometimes we went with no food for days" I say "and what was my mother doing when all this was happening?.. Nothing, nothing at all she sat on the bed staring at a blank wall until I was reapped. She also abused you so I have disowned her. She left my family when I was 12, when I knew there was no hope of getting her back and that I would have to take charge of my family at such a young age. That is why she was my mother at one point of my life but she hasn't been for a long while now and I have survived grand without her."

There's silence at the table.

"But don't worry you are not going to see or hear of her for a good while."

I get up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

A/N: so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a good while feel free to send me angry reviews about not updating and don't forget to sent Ipk97 a pm of thanks for motivating me. That's the whole reason this chapter is here. Thanks again.


End file.
